Crush
by Ilyasviel16
Summary: Rima's birthday Shiki's proposal through a song!


**A/n: Well, this is my first Vampire fanfic so please, be kind! Anyway, this is about my favorite pair, Shiki and Rima! Go, Shima!! Well, after this, I'll be doing another Shima fic! Enjoy!**

**~lloll~**

It was Rima's birthday and everyone from the moon dorm including Yuuki, Zero and Ichijou's fiancée was there. A week before, everybody agreed that Shiki do an intermission number. He refused until Millia, a Day Class vampire (and Ichijou's fiancée) whispered that he could take this opportunity to tell her how he feels. This was the exact reason why Shiki has been staring out into space everytime no one talks to him. They were also able to keep it a secret to Rima until a day before when she heard Kaname and Ruka talking in his bedroom.

It was only minutes before the performance and Shiki was wearing his uniform, when he received a call. He glanced at the screen and almost panicked when he found out it was Rima. He answered the phone nervously.  
"H-hello?". Rima seemed so energetic and her voice was so sweet. "I heard someone was going to perform on the stage. Do you know who that is, Shiki?"  
"Stop being so sarcastic, Rima. I only did this because Millia blackmailed me of getting my manga if I don't. Don't get any false pretenses."

On the other end of the line, Rima wasn't able to realize that Shiki was only lying so she said with an annoyed tone "Anyway, break a leg. Or four."

As Shiki was called to the stage by none other than the emcees tonight, Millia and Ichijou, he had no choice but to go. He held the mike in his left hand as tight as he could, looking for the birthday girl. He spotted Rima near her cake, staring at him. He began his song.

"_I hung up the phone tonight, something happened for the first time.  
Something happened for the first time. Deep inside, it was a rush, what a rush._

'_Cause the possibility that you would ever feel the same way about me, just too much, just too much._

_Why do I keep running from the truth? All I ever think about is you. You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized and I just got to know;_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone all that we can be, where this thing will go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love? Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay_

_Has it ever crossed your mind when we're hanging, spending time girl?  
Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?_

_See, it's a chance we've got to take 'cause I believe that we can make this into  
Something that will last, last forever, forever!_

_Do you ever think when we're all alone  
all that we can be, where this thing will go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know_

_Do ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay_

_Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay_

_Going away  
Going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay"_

Unknown to Shiki, Millia and Ichijou pulled Rima to the back stage and at the moment he finished the song, the blonde couple pushed Rima into the front stage, facing him. He saw Millia wink at him and raise her index and middle fingers, signaling him for the proposal. He fingered the velvet box in his pocket and sighed deeply. He spoke to a dumbfounded Rima while kneeling down and opening the box, "Rima Touya, will you marry me?" Rima's eyes widened as her mouth gaped. "Shi…ki…." "Please, Rima. Say yes." He begged softly. They heard a lot of 'oh my god's and 'finally's from the crowd. Shiki frowned "I guess I'm not that trustworthy?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"I said I'll marry you, Shiki Senri!!" she exclaimed as she jumped and hugged him.

A voice came from the crowd "Thank goodness you finally did it, Shiki." It was Kaname, hand intertwined with a blushing Ruka.

Millia and Ichijou started the applause. "Happy ending, you guys."

**~lloll~ Owari!!~lloll~**

**A/n: Thank Shinou I finished this!!**

**R & R!!! Ja Ne!!!!**

**Xoxo Ilyasviel16**


End file.
